


Chocolate Soldier

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Canon Related, Coach Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Yuri Plisetsky, Dd/lb, De-Aged Otabek Altin, Developing Relationship, Little Otabek, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oral Sex, Otabek is 16, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Student Otabek Altin, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri is 25, sin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, decacampeón de patinaje sobre hielo, está en busca de talentos para entrenar y convertirlos en estrellas del patinaje.En Otabek encuentra todas las cualidades que busca para ser un futuro campeón, además de otras características que atrapan por completo su atención.🍫OtaYuri🍫Daddy Kink🍫R-18🍫16/25
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Chocolate Soldier

No podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción cada vez que veía al pobre chico casi llorar de la frustración tratando de hacer un split.

Y era mejor aún cuando trataba de ocultar el desánimo que le provocaba el fracaso, su carita morena siempre inexpresiva se tornaba una máscara de labios apretados, ceño fruncido y ojos fijos con una determinación que se veía tan fácil de romper…

Dejó escapar un suspiro al notar que el cuerpo del muchacho empezaba a temblar demasiado.

—Toma un descanso, Otabek. Cinco minutos, no te enfríes, necesito que logres una posición más armoniosa, ¿has estado elongando lo suficiente?

—Sí, señor Plisetsky.

—Así me gusta, bebé.— le dio una botella de agua para que se refrescara y caminó hasta el otro lado del salón de prácticas ignorando el nervioso sonrojo que había quedado en el rostro de su alumno después de esas palabras.

🍫🍫🍫

Yuri Plisetsky, de veinticinco años, famoso patinador sobre hielo de Rusia, que le quitó el título a Nikiforov como leyenda viviente al ser coronado como decacampeón, ahora dedicado a entrenar a las futuras promesas del patinaje que él mismo elegía.

Participaba un par de veces al año, más como exhibición que como competidor. Con una sonrisa altanera explicaba a los medios que prefería dejar la competencia para los nuevos competidores, que su idea era que otros también pudieran tener el oro.

A pesar de lo arrogante que pudieran sonar sus dichos, era celebrado por todo el país y amado por todos sus habitantes. Reconocido, una celebridad, un ídolo y un modelo a seguir, pues ya sus fanáticos conocían su faceta rebelde y altanera, pero también sabía cuanto se esforzaba, que participaba en obras de beneficencia, que siempre estaba ahí para sus seguidores y que además se preocupaba de los jóvenes talentos sin importarle si podían o no pagar.

Yuri siempre decía que no importaba de dónde viniera el patinador o si tenía implementos nuevos, lo realmente importante era la pasión, el talento y el esfuerzo hacia el deporte. Por eso, recorría diferentes pistas donde se practica patinaje, desde las más humildes hasta las más completas, buscando alguien que tuviera todo lo que pedía para un pupilo.

Lo encontró durante los entrenamientos antes de la preselección de los patinadores juniors para el campeonato de ese año. Habían chiquillos de muchos países, pero uno en particular llamó su atención.

Cuando preguntó por él muchacho, le entregaron su ficha personal: Otabek Altin, quince años, Kazajistán.

Yuri quedó impresionado con la fuerza que era capaz de plasmar en sus saltos y giros, se veía fuerte y con gran resistencia, su cuerpo parecía hecho para movimientos agresivos; tenía el porte de un guerrero fiero y su semblante serio solo multiplicaba ese aire marcial que tenía. Casi podía imaginarlo patinando piezas épicas como Eroica o la Sinfonía 9 de Beethoven, Marte de Holtz, Totentaz de Liszt o alguna otra similar. Ciertamente, le faltaba técnica, flexibilidad, elegancia y refinar los movimientos, sobre todo al momento de aterrizar sobre el hielo, pues parecía perder todo ese vigor que presentaba antes y durante el salto, y caía como un saco de piedras.

Pero el talento y la pasión estaban ahí, estaba convencido de que el chico era un diamante en bruto.

Y Yuri estaba dispuesto a pulirlo y hacerlo brillar.

Se quedó mirándolo durante el tiempo que duraba su práctica, sintiéndose emocionado con lo que podría hacer con ese muchacho. En cosa de meses, podía convertirlo en el mejor de su categoría y no tendría nada que envidiarle a los mejores patinadores rusos, y si las cosas iban bien, podría ser que en menos de dos años ya estuviera debutando como senior.

No podía creer que su entrenador lo estuviera obligando a patinar algo tan soso como el Preludio de la Suit 1 de Bach, ¿acaso ese hombrecito no era capaz de ver el potencial y la fuerza que tenía el chico?. Así que en su mente, Yuri reprodujo el Cuarto movimiento de la Sinfonía 9 de Svorak.

Como anillo al dedo.

Con la gracia que acostumbraba, sacó los guardacuchillas de sus patines y se deslizó hasta donde el chico estaba patinando.

—Otabek.— le llamó atrayendo su atención.— Soy Yuri Plisetsky, de ahora en adelante, te entrenaré para que seas el mejor.

El moreno adolescente lo miraba boquiabierto, sus bonitas pupilas chocolate se ampliaron por la sorpresa y parecía haber olvidado como respirar. Solo asentía efusivamente, faltaba poco para que se le cayera la baba.

—Cierra la boca, enano.— tomó el mentón de Otabek y lo golpeó levemente para que sus labios volvieran a estar juntos.— Vamos a hablar con tu ex entrenador.

🍫🍫🍫

Mijail, el entrenador de Otabek en ese momento, no podía creer la suerte que tenía su protegido de llamar la atención del decacampeón ruso.

Yuri lo recriminó, diciendo que no era por suerte que había elegido a Otabek, sino que era porque vio su talento, que en su país parecía que estaban desaprovechando todas sus capacidades y que cuando lo vieran convertido en un campeón, iban a llegar de rodillas a agradecerle, porque en el ambiente en que entrenaba debía ser bastante mediocre si a sus quince años no había logrado pulir habilidades básicas.

… y siguió una larga perorata de todas las cosas que estaban haciendo mal con el adolescente, y el equipo de Otabek no tuvo más que ceder y pedir perdón por casi haber desperdiciado el futuro del chico como estrella de patinaje.

Las conversaciones y permisos se dieron expeditos y sin trámites alguno, no fuera que Plisetsky se arrepintiera de tomar como pupilo al pequeño kazajo.

En menos de un mes, Otabek se estaba mudando a la casa de Yuri en San Petersburgo. Un lugar con muchas comodidades y cerca de las principales pistas de entrenamientos, academias de ballet orientadas a los patinadores, centros médicos especializados y todo cuanto pudieran necesitar. Era como una mini ciudad de tres cuadras dedicadas exclusivamente a los patinadores.

Al principio, la comunicación fue difícil, pues Otabek no era muy conversador y en más de una ocasión Yuri tuvo que amenazarlo para que le contara cosas de su vida o diera sus opiniones sobre algunos temas. También fue complicado ajustar los horarios, después de todo Otabek vivía en un país donde estaba con tres horas de diferencia.

Yuri trató de tenerle paciencia las primeras semanas; tuvo que enseñarle a moverse por la ciudad, como preparar sus comidas, mostrarle los establecimientos donde entrenarían, la rutina diaria, y un poquito de turismo. Tuvo que presentarle a la gente que empezaría a frecuentar de ese momento en adelante, el tema del dinero que manejaría y el seguro de salud.

Afortunadamente, Otabek se acostumbraba rápido y en poco tiempo tenía muy claro qué hacer y que no. Así que muy pronto estuvo en la pista de hielo.

Una vez allí, Yuri no podía quitar los ojos de él. Tenía mucho potencial, y estuvo días viéndolo patinar, obligándolo a mostrarle sus rutinas una y otra vez, que le presentara su gama de salto, su interpretación y expresión corporal; se dedicó a medir su velocidad y resistencia, estudiando a fondo su capacidad cardiovascular aeróbica y anaeróbica, además de la capacidad muscular y su elasticidad.

Estaba gratamente complacido al ver la disposición de Otabek a aprender cosas nuevas, además de tener esa postura gallarda con la que podía robar la atención de quien quisiera.

Soldadito de chocolate, le llamaba Yuri para sus adentros, al verlo actuar tan serio y orgulloso, a pesar de ser solo un crío.

🍫🍫🍫

Otabek había mejorado en casi cada uno de los aspectos posibles.

Casi…

La flexibilidad, elasticidad y la delicadeza al finalizar sus movimientos era algo de lo que carecía.

Yuri era del tipo entrenador espartano y solía recriminarle con voz dura, para luego sacarlo de la pista durante largos periodos, cuando Otabek amenazaba con no acatar sus órdenes.

Un par de días antes de que Otabek cumpliera dieciséis años, ocurrió un suceso que nunca se esperaron:

—Me voy de aquí, ya no lo soporto. No puedo hacerlo y usted lo único que hace es decirme que lo intente y lo intente y lo intente.— le gritó Otabek, arrojándole a Yuri la botella de agua que acostumbraba a llevar.— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo? ¡No soy más flexible! No puedo estirarme como tu… el ballet no es para mi ¡No me sirve!

Era la mayor cantidad de palabras juntas que había dicho al kazajo hasta el momento; y la primera vez que lloraba.

Yuri se congeló por unos segundos, pero en cuanto se recuperó caminó en grandes zancadas hasta el chico, lo tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro salvando la distancia gracias a la diferencia de alturas.

—No tienes derecho de venir a gritarme a mi pista, Otabek.— susurró con un tono peligroso, casi apoyando su ceño fruncido en la frente del menor.— tú harás lo que yo quiera y cuando yo lo diga. Si quiero que bailes ballet, lo bailas; si quiero que me traigas un café, me lo traes y tu única respuesta debe ser: sí, señor Plisetsky, ¿entendido?

Complacido, vio que el menor asentía, y que incluso había dejado de llorar. Parecía sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, seguramente por la vergüenza de ser reprendido de esa manera.

—Pregunté, ¿entendido?.— el moreno asintió desviando su mirada, pero esta vez Yuri le sostuvo el rostro para que lo mirara.— ¿Qué debías responder?

—Sí, señor Plisetsky

—Muy bien.— como si nada hubiese pasado, revolvió los cortos cabellos negros.— Ahora, no volverás al hielo hasta que domines lo básico del ballet, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor Plisetsky.

Yuri sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrerle la espalda al escuchar a Otabek llamarle así.

🍫🍫🍫

Ya que pasaría su cumpleaños número dieciséis sin su familia, Yuri decidió consentir un poco a su pupilo: compró un pequeño pastel de chocolate, unas golosinas no muy terribles y unos discos de música como obsequio.

Ese día se quedaron en casa a ver películas. Fue una velada agradable, hasta que a las diez de la noche Yuri le dijo que ya era la hora de dormir, Otabek empezó a mostrarse renuente, así que el mayor se vio obligado a regañarle:

—No porque sea tu cumpleaños, vas a aprovecharte de mi buena disposición. Contaré hasta cinco para que te vayas a dormir, si no, verás las consecuencias.

—Pero...

—Cinco...

—Solo media hora…

—Cuatro...

—Por favor...

—Tres...

—De acuerdo, iré a dormir.— masculló con una mueca de desagrado.

—Así me gusta, bebé. Debes ser obediente.— acarició el rostro moreno sin prestar atención a sus propias palabras.— Será más fácil para ambos.

Yuri sonrió triunfante al ver que el rostro de Otabek se teñía de carmín y bajaba su mirada, podía sentir su respiración agitada, casi podía imaginar lo rápido que estaba latiendo el corazón del menor.

—Ve a dormir.

—Sí, señor Plisetsky.

Lo observó mientras se perdía escaleras arriba, y en ese momento recién se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado bebé.

🍫🍫🍫

Y no fue la última vez, cada vez que podía y estaba a solas le llamaba de esa forma para deleitarse en el rostro sonrojado de Otabek.

Poco a poco fue prestando más atención al comportamiento que tenía el adolescente alrededor de él, como que siempre se ponía nervioso cuando estaban muy cerca, la forma en que lo miraba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta (oh, Yuri sabía muy bien como esos ojos castaños se perdían en la curva de su espalda baja cuando realizaba estiramientos o le mostraba algunos saltos y movimientos para sus rutinas), la manera en que parecía estar dispuesto a obedecerlo en todo.

Yuri quiso probarlo, y un día lo mandó al otro extremo de la ciudad por un miserable cupcake a las seis y media de la mañana. Otabek había dicho “sí, señor Plisetesky” y había salido por él.

Era tan tierno.

No podía negar que amaba la docilidad que aparecía en la mirada de Otabek cada vez que lo felicitaba, lo elogiaba o le daba pequeños premios; pero sin duda, cada vez que una orden salía de sus labios el mundo parecía ordenarse para el kazajo, todas esas pequeñas crisis que tenía se solucionaban con un simple mandato, cada vez que perdía la motivación bastaba un regaño y de inmediato volvían los ánimos.

Otabek era un chico interesante y se acoplaba muy bien a los entrenamientos y a todo lo que le imponía; parecía ser el centro del universo del muchacho y… era una vergüenza admitirlo, pero le hacía feliz.

De alguna forma, quizás retorcida, a Yuri le gustaba darle órdenes y que le obedeciera; le gustaba ponerle límites, mandarlo a dormir a las diez de la noche, servirle macarrones con queso como recompensa por sus logros, comprarle esas lindas pijamas de dinosaurios u obsequiarle ositos de felpa.

Lo trataba como un infante.

El moreno no parecía molestarse por eso, todo lo contrario. Parecía ilusionado con esas atenciones; quizás se sentía más seguro o algo así; sin embargo, cuando Yuri trataba de que las cosas fueran más “normales”, Otabek le preguntaba si algo andaba mal o si estaba enojado.

🍫🍫🍫

Los entrenamientos extenuantes se sucedieron durante semanas hasta que por fin Otabek pudo mantener un split, no era perfecto, pero era el mejor que había logrado hasta el momento.

Yuri, lleno de orgullo, fue hasta él para abrazarlo. Contento de que todo resultara después de el gran esfuerzo que habían puesto en ello.

—Mi niño.— le abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente.— Oh, mi bebé, soy tan feliz, estoy tan orgulloso de que lo hayas logrado, en la noche cenaremos lo que quieras. Pídemelo y yo te lo daré, bebé.

Nunca había visto el rostro del adolescente tan contrariado hasta ese momento, se veía alegre pero demasiado incómodo. Hacía ligeros movimientos para soltarse del abrazo, Yuri, previendo esto, lo sostuvo más fuerte contra su cuerpo, juntando sus torsos lo más humanamente posible, y entonces lo supo…

Otabek no llevaba un celular en su bolsillo, así que definitivamente no era eso lo que estaba chocando con su pierna en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de porqué lo hizo, pero se presionó aún más contra el menor.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere mi niño preferido?.— le preguntó con fingida voz melosa, con sus labios casi rozando su mejilla.— Vamos, bebé, ¿qué querrás para la cena?

—Macarrones con queso.— su voz sonaba tan ahogada y llena de vergüenza, que no pudo más que conmoverse y sentirse ligeramente soberbio por sentir la clara excitación del moreno.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo tendrás. ¿Quieres que cocine cupcakes-hamburguesa para celebrar?

Otabek asintió, completamente azorado. Yuri no pudo más que morderse el labio, aguantando las palabras que querían escapar de su boca.

Diablos, como le gustaba ese chico.

🍫🍫🍫

La primera medalla de oro de Otabek fue un triunfo por todo lo alto. Batió su récord personal, el récord del campeón junior de hace algunos años y la diferencia de puntos entre el primer lugar y el segundo era abismante.

En el kiss and cry, Yuri no se contuvo de abrazar a su pupilo cuando le dieron su puntaje. El mundo entero vio la carita sonrojada de Otabek y su expresión de felicidad.

Cuando nadie estaba mirando, el entrenador arrastró a su protegido hasta un camarín desocupado, verificando que nadie los estuviera viendo.

—Felicidades, bebé.— le revolvió el cabello como siempre lo hacía.— Te mereces un premio.

Apoyó al menor contra la puerta y se puso frente a él, tomándole del mentón para que no girara su rostro y poder ver claramente cómo el rubor subía por las mejillas.

Ah, ¿sería muy inapropiado si quisiera lamer esas mejillas acaloradas?

Con sus cuerpos tan juntos como estaba podía sentir como el ardor parecía expandirse por el menor. Yuri se sintió poderoso al notar el temblor y el nerviosismo del contrario, ver sus bonitos ojos confundidos y alterados.

—¿Quieres besarme, Otabek?.— preguntó sin rodeos, delineando sus labios morenos.— Sé que te gusto, sé cómo me miras… también me gustas, bebé.

Dio un corto beso cerca de la mandíbula del moreno y le oyó exhalar violentamente. El rubio no pudo evitar repetir su acción, dejando una línea de besos desde el mentón hasta cerca de su oreja, con cierta presión, desviándose hasta el cuello.

—Yuri.— jadeó, apoyando sus manos en los los hombros del mencionado.

—No te tomes esas confianzas.— mordió la piel que no estaba cubierta por el traje de patinaje, disfrutando de los gemidos que Otabek trataba de ahogar.— Me debes respeto.

— Señor…

—Es poco frío que me llames señor.— atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.— Hmmm… mejor dime daddy, ¿sí?, hazlo

—Daddy...

—Mi bebé, mi soldadito de chocolate.— rozó los labios de Otabek levemente, queriendo provocarlo, complacido por haber escuchado llamarle por ese apodo.—Te quiero tanto... bésame.

Por fin pudo sentir los labios de su pupilo y Yuri creyó que era lo más suave que había probado en su vida.

🍫🍫🍫

La relación fue escalando de a poco, las rondas de besos eran los premios para cada triunfo de Otabek, junto con los postres que Yuri le cocinaba.

Mientras estaban en público seguía llamándolo señor Plisetsky; en privado le llamaba daddy. El kazajo seguía siendo igual de obediente en cada aspecto: hora de dormir, hora de levantarse, horario de comidas, qué ropa usar, qué ver en la televisión, permisos para salir, entre otras cosas.

Podía parecer un poco abrumador, pero Otabek nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y en paz. Y aunque había veces en que infringía algunas de las normas (recibiendo el castigo correspondiente: dormir sin cenar, nalgadas, dejarlo sin internet o sin celular), generalmente era por la influencia de sus compañeros de pista.

Además, el amor que pudiera tener Yuri a Otabek no interfería en los entrenamientos; todo lo contrario, seguía exigiendo aún más para que fuera el mejor. Por cada vez que el menor reclamara o dijera “no puedo”, Plisetsky le duplicaba los ejercicios, no le importaba si Otabek lloraba de frustración o si se molestaba y pateaba todo alrededor, bastaban un par de gritos y volvía manso y sumiso al entrenamiento.

Para ese entonces, ya se acercaban las vacaciones. Yuri estaba ansioso puesto que tenían la promesa de dormir juntos cuando fuera temporada baja.

Todo se descontroló esa tarde. Otabek le llamó daddy mientras preguntaba qué comerían de almuerzo.

Yuri se estremecía cada vez que la grave voz del moreno le llamaba de esa forma, y ya que estaban descansando pudo besarlo.

Las cosas se caldearon de inmediato cuando Otabek preguntó:

—¿Ya estamos de vacaciones, daddy?

—Sube a mi cuarto.— le ordenó sin más demora.

El deseo se desató apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Los besos y caricias se sucedieron rápidos, ansiosos y anhelantes. Yuri no perdió el tiempo y desnudó a Otabek, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, besándolo.

Recostó al moreno sobre la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa de forma seductora, regalándole un espectáculo; gateó sobre las frazadas para ubicarse sobre el cuerpo contrario, buscando sus labios y dejándose caer sobre él para sentirlo en toda su piel.

Justamente ese era el calor que esperaba.

Enredaron sus cuerpos, buscando el placer de rozarse, Yuri queriendo devorar a Otabek, que se hallaba estático sin saber muy bien cómo responder ante los estímulos.

Amaba tenerlo así, tan dócil y dispuesto frente él… bajo él, con su expresión de seriedad, que no era nada más que una máscara que ocultaba su nerviosismo. Yuri podía leer todas y cada una de sus expresiones, podía controlarlo, calmarlo y alborotarlo, podía hacerlo llorar y confortarlo.

Y cada vez que Otabek estaba a punto de romperse, corría a sus brazos buscando refugio, abrigo y amor. Tenía sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas.

Ah, su chico era tan dulce y solo él podía verlo así, para todos Otabek Altin era un adolescente serio, disciplinado y callado, pero para él era la criatura más perfecta sobre la tierra.

Recorrer su piel con tanta libertad, explorar esos lugares con los que había fantaseado. Soñar con Otabek se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, igual que ayudarlo a la hora de la ducha.

Y recién ahora podía tener el lujo de tener entre sus manos al adolescente, de tocarlo de esa manera, de sentir que toda su excitación era a causa de él.

Yuri amaba saber que estaba en los pensamientos de Otabek, que lo deseaba de la misma forma aunque no lo verbalizara; lo sabía y lo había oído más de una vez, pero jamás le dejaría saber que lo espiaba cuando el moreno creía que estaba solo.

—¿Te has tocado pensando en mí? Respóndeme.

Tan sincero que podría comérselo a besos.

—Sí.

—¿Muchas veces?.— preguntó a la vez que dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su pene, logrando estremecer a Otabek.

Yuri sabía la respuesta. La pared de las habitaciones juntas no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para silenciar los ruiditos placenteros de las fantasías del menor.

—Sí.

—¿Sí?.— esta vez Yuri deslizó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, para premiarlo.— ¿Qué parte de mí te gusta más, bebé?

—Tu espalda.

Sonrió ante la inocencia y sencillez de su pequeño Otabek.

— Cariño, eres tan dulce.

Con dedicación lamió la intimidad del menor, queriendo que disfrutara de las sensaciones. Con dedicación rodeó la erección con su boca, haciendo un poco de presión en los lugares donde más respondía, tratando de empujarla poco a poco más adentro de su cavidad.

Plisetsky sonrió una vez más, en medio de sus acciones, agradeciendo la genética kazaja que fue tan bondadosa con Otabek.

Lo necesitaba tanto. De una manera que no podría expresar con palabras.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, Yuri se dilató a sí mismo bajo la atenta mirada del menor. Sus ojos no se apartaban del moreno rostro sonrojado, amando cada gemido que escapaba de él, sintiendo su miembro palpitar entre sus labios.

Fue más que gratificante hacerlo de esa manera.

Los ojillos chocolate lo veían como si fuese la persona más bella del planeta... y así se sentía en ese instante. Amaba lo que significaba para Otabek.

Sus propios dedos estaban causando estragos en él, pero continuó el trabajo de ensancharse, ya que quería que también fuese cómodo para el moreno, después de todo, iba a ser la primera vez de Otabek.

Yuri hizo un último esfuerzo por encajar todo el miembro en si boca, con la intención de lubricarlo con su saliva y el presemen que no dejaba de escurrir.

Ojalá el soldadito de chocolate resistiera hasta el final.

En el momento en que consideró que estaba listo, se apartó y se ubicó sobre sus caderas. Poco a poco fue bajando su cuerpo. Un suspiro de conformidad escapó de sus labios al sentir como la extensión de Otabek se abría paso en su interior.

Gimió al sentirse lleno y apenas esperó para empezar a moverse. De arriba a abajo, impulsándose con sus fuertes piernas, buscando el ángulo correcto para alcanzar el placer.

Los tímidos movimientos de Otabek contra su cuerpo le producían una sensación burbujeante en su estómago: su soldadito de chocolate estaba tratando de complacerlo.

Sentía el cuerpo del adolescente temblar bajo él. Si Yuri pudiera explicarle lo maravilloso que se sentía saber que era su primera vez y que él iba a ser el encargado de enseñarle todo ese tipo de cosas.

Paseó sus manos por los pectorales del moreno, deteniéndose en los pezones para acariciarlos un poco, arañando la sedosa piel, queriendo demostrarle lo bien que lo hacía sentir.

—Ah, así, bebé, así… .— murmuraba Yuri entre constantes gemidos y jadeos, moviendo sus caderas insistentemente sobre la erección del menor.— Te siento… tan profundo.

Sus palabras causaron que el miembro de Otabek alcanzara mayor rigidez.

Para Otabek, Yuri era como una aparición sensual. Su cuerpo ondeaba de forma lenta y sinuosa sobre él, marcando el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Otabek se sentía un poco atontado de tener al mayor sobre él, con sus manos revoloteando sobre los cuerpos de ambos, para ahora detener una sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo su largo cabello rubio, y la otra recorriendo su propio torso. De sus labios entreabiertos dejaba escapar sonoros gemidos y palabras lascivas dirigidas a él.

—Más rápido… .— pidió apoyando sus manos sobre el estómago moreno, aumentando el ritmo, alzando su cuerpo y volviendo a dejarse caer buscando una mayor profundidad.

Su movimiento era hipnótico, cada vaivén lo realizaba con la misma gracia con la que se deslizaba en el hielo. Su voz, siempre dispuesta a mandar, se entrecortaba con su respiración dificultosa y los exquisitos lamentos que dejaba salir cada vez que cambiaba la dirección de sus acciones.

Otabek alcanzó el orgasmo cuando vio como Yuri comenzaba a masturbarse sin pudor alguno. Yuri le dedicó una sonrisa mareada al sentir la semilla que empezaba a bañar su interior en cálidos pulsos.

—Un poco más Beka… ah, bebé, eres maravilloso.

El mayor siguió con el mismo ritmo, disfrutando de ver en primera fila las expresiones de gozo del moreno. Cómo le gustaría atraparlo para siempre entre sus piernas.

—Yuri…

—No seas irrespetuoso, Otabek.— le indicó enterrando sus uñas cerca de las costillas del mencionado.

—Daddy...

—Mi bebé… hmm… sí.

—Daddy, daddy…

Y se corrió manchando de blanco el pecho moreno y parte de su rostro.

Estaba marcado. Y Yuri no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de acabar su _obra_ _de_ arte; Otabek era suyo, suyo y de nadie más

—No creas que esto se acabó.— el mayor se inclinó sobre él y con un movimiento brusco abrió su boca con sus dedos, delineando los labios hinchados de Otabek. Sin previo aviso hundió su lengua en la dulce cavidad.

Lo sintió estremecerse por el sucio beso. Tan dulce e inocente...

Volvió a besarle de la misma manera, para dejarle claro que le pertenecía, en todos los sentidos posibles

—¿Mi bebé quiere darle todo a su daddy?.— preguntó Yuri notando como la excitación volvía en el cuerpo del adolescente.

—Sí.

—Sí ¿qué?.— le instó, viendo como la vergüenza se instalaba en su expresión.

—Sí, daddy.

Con un movimiento elegante se levantó de Otabek y se mordió el labio al sentir el tibio líquido blanquecino escurriendo por sus muslos.

—Mi pequeño desastre, ven.— le hizo una seña con su dedo y, obediente, el moreno se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas.— me haces sentir tan orgulloso.

Se inclinó para salvar la distancia y besarlo con suavidad, sintiendo como se calentaban las mejillas y esta vez, sin resistirlo, lamió la sonrojada piel, deleitándose con el ligero sabor a sudor y lo tersa que era.

Deslizó sus manos por el cuello del menor, sus hombros, los brazos que empezaban a desarrollar abultados músculos, su torso definido, su vientre duro y marcado y… oh, la adolescencia le estaba haciendo un gran favor a ese kazajo. Sostuvo el miembro entre sus dedos, recorriéndolo con delicadeza de arriba a abajo, sintiendo como se volvía más firme bajo su toque.

Asaltó su boca una vez más, apoderándose de sus labios, como queriendo beber cada uno de los placenteros quejidos que escapaban de la boca de Otabek.

Yuri se descubrió así mismo deseoso de más. Permitió que el menor le reconociera con su tacto tembloroso

—Bebé, ¿vas a darle esto a daddy?.— presionó con un poco más de fuerza la erección entre sus manos.

—Sí, daddy.

—Eres un buen chico, Otabek.— Yuri se recostó entreabriendo las piernas, indicando mediante gestos al moreno que tomará lugar allí.— pero no puedes hacerlo como quieras, tienes que empezar lento.— con la flexibilidad que lo caracterizaba, abrió más sus extremidades y utilizando una de sus manos separó sus nalgas dejando su entrada expuesta.— hazlo despacio, quiero sentirte bien.

Complacido, Plisetsky sintió el miembro de su joven amante adentrarse una vez más en su cuerpo, siguiendo cada una de sus instrucciones.

🍫🍫🍫

Yuri acarició la cabellera negra del adolescente que dormía en su pecho.

Había sido demasiado intenso para Otabek, quizás debió haber esperado… pero si lo hubiera hecho y hubiese aparecido otra persona en la vida de su pupilo, ¿qué habría sido de él? Tal vez era un poco egoísta por querer tener al chico a su lado, sin embargo, desde que puso sus ojos verdes en Otabek supo que no podía dejarlo ir.

Claro que al principio fue solo por su calidad de patinador, pero a medida lo iba conociendo se iba volviendo más atractivo para él.

La edad le importaba poco, es decir… podía ser un problema, así que no harían pública su relación. No hasta que Otabek fuese mayor de edad.

Además, hace minutos atrás le había sacado una confesión al moreno: era su amor platónico.

Otabek le había dicho que desde muy pequeño había seguido su carrera, que lo admiraba y anhelaba ser como él. Que a medida pasaba el tiempo iba buscando cada vez más información, hasta que no supo cómo se empezó a convertir en su primer interés amoroso, y que en el momento en que lo eligió como su alumno no sabía como reaccionar puesto que uno de sus sueños más grandes se estaba cumpliendo.

Acarició con calma su rostro, perfilando cada detalle con sus dedos, pensando en qué tipo de hombre se convertiría Otabek.

Le gustaría estar a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, daddy?.— le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

— Lamento si te desperté, bebé.— se estiró lo suficiente como para besar su frente.— ¿Quieres comer algo? En la mañana compré helado de cerezas, es tu favorito ¿no?

—No quiero, quédate conmigo.— se abrazó al mayor que sonrió complacido

—Mi soldadito de chocolate.— dijo disfrutando del cambio de su rostro serio a uno sonrojado y con expresión de sorpresa.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuffff, recuerdo que cuando abrí la posibilidad de que hicieran peticiones, una de las primeras que llegó fue que hiciera un daddy kink, y pues como no dieron especifícaciones, di vuelta el tablero... porque daddy Yuri es demasiado sexy como para dejarlo pasar fdkjsdaax
> 
> Anyways, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá <3


End file.
